iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadyer.k.parakoopa (Shadyparakoopa)
Also Called Shadyparakoopa DESCRIPTION Regular Apperance Shady is a yellow eyed, Blue shelled, shady paratroopa. He usally wears A pair of dark shades which hide is distinctive Yellow eyes which are sometimes Red. Other Apperiances and looks Shady also has a Human Look (Created by Nichol/IMMANICHOL) Shady sometimes dresses up as Red Demoman (OR Demokoopa) And wears this when being a TF2ish person HISTORY Unknown it is uknown what shadys life was from born to age 7 all is known is he had multiple parents Glitz Pitz Shady joined the Glitz Pitz at age 8 and was on the team "Shell Shockers" Until in 3 years later, when a Shy guy name Boomman the Shy Guy came along and beat his team, Shady being outraged bought a pistol and crowbar and KILLED the shy guy. Shady was then banished from the Glitz PitZ and forced to find a new job. Koopa Wars At the age 10 Shady desprate for a job saw a ad, showing sign ups for Bowsers Army. Shady being poor willingliy took the Job and became a voluntary soldier for the army. His First Battle was to captire peach, he nearly got killed by a Toad and Shady thought that the Toads was evil and so was peach and the attack becamse succesful. His Last War Was when He just turned 17 and the x-nauts wanted to kill the koopas for power. Shady was shoved into battle and saw many horrid things and nearly died many times. One of the worst experiences of the war was when he had to swim in blood. HE then vowed to quit Bowsers army if he got out alive. During the war, he came across a big pacl of beer, and since he was temporailly insane he drank all the beer causing him to be a alcohalic. He was able to make it alive and brought many scars and a new shotgun and pistol with him (he still had his crowbar). He then quit owser and was able to smuggle a koopa tank which he ocnsidered his home. Home Shady lives in a tank which is usualy parked around the IAM GRAVEYARD or Mushroom kingdom. HE is current using his second tank the first one destroyed. Weaponary and Items Legondary Crowbar He got this Weapon from a merchant when he was angered by the Boomman the SHY GUY when he was in glitz pitz. Boomman was kiled by this crowbar and Shady keeps this crowbar as a great w eapon , THis is Shadys most prized possesion and uses against people when in a fight. Pistol a weapon from the koopa wars, shady uses it alot along with his Shotgun Shotgun another weapon from the koopa wars HE also uses this alot. He uses this gun alot of times and for some reason rarely relaods it. Context Senstive Shady uses this move around B-Pads. he learned this a while ago while he and Claus were on an adventure and leanred the move by reading the manual\ Sticky Bomb and Grenade Launcher and Bottle HE uses these weapons when acting like demoman, he also uses a bottle . the sticky launcher is used alot and is used for defending and he will fire it at osmeones feet causing the victim to die before they can react in time. Zero-point Energy Manipulator also called the Gravity Gun one of two things built by the Engineer, This was built by Engi since he considered being a Red Demokoopa. This is His newest Weapon and he uses it along with his crowbar. The Gravity gun is designed for heavy lifthing and picking up objects that regular humans standards cant easily. such as sawblades, grenades, bombs and the like. when the gun meets a energy field or a unstable source the gun becomse untsable and is called a "Dark energy manipulator" the improved gun can pick up many thigns from giant objects, to living beings, to Pure energy. H.E.V Shell (hazardous enviroment Shell) Also Built by the engi, Shadys newest "suit" it was orgianlly suppsoed to be a suit but was changed into a shell for shady's purpose. The Shell can handle certain conditions normal humans can such as radioactive zones, and polluted areas. (suprisingly cant go against radio active waste or electricty) The shell can take bullets and many damage before powering down and making Shady vulnerable to gunshots again. The shell is considered to be very useful to Shady Today Today Shady is a Sargent of the IAM defenece force and is a strong fighter. He is friends with many people, despite fighting with them here and there. Shady also works at Nichols store (despite it barely being open) and is still unaware of his past. Shady has many nicknames and is friends with IMREDTOONLINK, Ailis, Geewee, IMMANICHOL, mann-sa. Evil pit, Kuma , Drago and tetra and Claus. Shady Syndrome Shady is the reason behind the Shady syindrome and is infact called "typo god" Nicknames Shadyparakoopa shadyer.k.parakoopa Mr.parakoopa Shady freeman Shades Shadie Mr.beer solid shady Slim Shady Demokoopa (Stupid) Turtle JOSH Bio Age: 17 | Gender: Male | Name: Shadyer.k.parakoopa.| |speices:koopa.shady.para|Eye: yellow | Hair: N/A Quotes famous for "SHIT UP" " YOU LAY ASS" "METAL EAR" "METAL EAT" "29382184u89327" (fucking u) "BAGGOTS" "what makes me a good demokoopa?" "OH DEAR FOD" "STOP STEALING MY REP" "It is obvious I am the coolest existing koopa" " This is my crowbar.....its going to meet your head if you annoy me......or something" Trivia -Shady used to be a alcohalic but quit in attempt to have a better chance at Getting a GF, not being a drunk mania, have less drunk incidents, and most importantly keeping is Liver from dying even more -When ever Shady loses his Shades he usally goes temporilly blind -Shady is a HAAAAAX weilder and will fire a computer moniet at any Cheaters,god modders and the like -Shady uses a Portal gun which he "borrowed" form the Hiigarans but never "returned" He modified it away form hiigaran technoligy and made it run on his own sources -Shady's Real name Is JOSH Lafayette,,,,,,,,,,,,,,He also hates that his names a meme -Shady(and Josh) is a mountain Dew addict -Shady due to being a war veteran can be very violent and times and wil attack when he feels he has to Category:Older IAMs of the fad Category:Internet comedian/IAM hybrid